


Best Laid Plans

by seokonthat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokonthat/pseuds/seokonthat
Summary: Minho's nephew, who he's practically adopted, Jeongin, is a bit (too much) clairvoyant. He sees things that he can't possibly know, things that will happen in the future, or things that happened way before he was born. With his help Minho was able to open a bakery, and he sometimes predicts which cookies would get popular, and Minho would make them. One time, he tells him the next person to walk through the door is going to be the person Minho marries. Chan comes in.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228
Collections: october☆sparkle: minchan ficfest





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> It was such a pleasure to be a part of this fic fest! I'm so excited to catch up and read all the fics.
> 
> Also I absolutely loved this prompt, so hopefully I do it justice. (Please note that the power of the Minchan vlive allowed me to finish this one time)
> 
> Now on to the fic!

Minho doesn't lie. However he has such a playful energy that most people don't take his outrageous truths at face value. This was a huge asset, as the people in town were far too nosy for their own good.

So when he gets asked "how did you manage to be so accomplished at such a young age, he tells the truth.

"Jeongin is psychic and I just do what he says."

That usually gets a laugh. Oh silly Minho and his crazy fables. Good thing he can bake up a storm or we might chuck him in the loony bin. Ok that last part was made up, but Minho had a flare for the dramatics. He also wouldn't put it past Mrs. Oh who owned the pet grooming business down the block. She looked like she had the police on speed dial and wouldn't hesitate to drop Minho's name if he ever got too weird.

Nevertheless telling the truth meant less questions and he didn't need anyone poking into his personal life. Although, when he said this thought out loud, it did cause Jeongin to retort with "what personal life?"

Unfortunately that was a fair assessment. This didn't keep him from threatening to ground Jeongin for all eternity. 

"No you won't." The damn psychic kid could always call his bluff. One of the downsides of living with someone who can see into the future.

So long ago Minho has concluded that the best way to keep Jeongin’s secret, is to openly share it with everyone. Or well everyone who doesn’t matter.

//

It all started when Minho was 16. Well the interesting part of the story did at least. Prior to that Minho was living a very normal life. He would wake up, go to school, go to dance practice twice a week and hang out with friends. Overall very typical. Too typical as fate would have it.

One day he was eating dinner with his mom, aunt and nephew and everything changed. Minho has been accused of having his head in the clouds multiple times, but this very moment is crystal clear to him. It also changed his life forever.

His mom and aunt had been arguing over something that happened when they were younger. Minho was ignoring it because he was 16 and too cool for family gatherings. Then Jeongin, his nephew, spoke up and Minho’s life changed forever.

His mom was going on and on about how she was the one who asked Taejoon to the dance in the fourth grade, and his aunt was convinced it was her.

“No it wasn’t mama, you asked Jinyoung-sunbaenim from the class above you and he said no. Remember?”

His aunt froze for a moment, and everyone at the table turned to Jeongin who was eating his dinner, not realizing the scene he was about to cause.

“Jeongin who told you that story?” His aunt looked shocked and his mom was mirroring the expression.

“No one, I just saw it.” This whole thing was even crazier, because Jeongin was 5 and still had lisp. He just casually said this as if this is something that every 5 year old says.

“Like in a video?” Minho tried to help him out.

“No like in my head.” Jeongin replied, in between bites. He even points to his head and everything. It was adorable.

His aunt and mom brushed it off with a laugh. “You must have told him and now he’s repeating it,” they argued with each other. Minho took notice of this day though. It was the first of many things that Jeongin said that they couldn’t explain.

//

When Minho was 18, he graduated with honors and an acceptance into a dance program at a University in Seoul. Everyone was over the moon for him. His parents even threw a small party for all of their relatives. Everyone was congratulating him except for Jeongin. He sat in the corner and didn’t talk to anyone all night. When it was time to leave he tugged on Minho’s shirt and ushered him down to his level for a secret.

“I’m sorry you don’t get to go to school.” Jeongin looked sad and left before Minho could even comprehend what was said.

Of course this also turned out to be true, as two weeks later Minho’s dad threw out his back and couldn’t work so Minho didn’t have enough money to make the move as all extra spending money was going towards hospital bills.

It took Minho several weeks before he could remember Jeongin’s words. The first few were spent in the hospital, and cancelling his classes and unpacking. Then his mom mentioned that his Aunt was stopping by with food, and it all came back to Minho. Why Jeongin was so upset at his party and his eerie parting words.

Obviously Jeongin had some sort of gift. However when he tried to bring it up, his aunt and mom brushed it off, calling him crazy.

“When will that boy finally stop pretending and act normal?” His Aunt scoffed. “Now that he’s older it’s not cute anymore.”

His mom agreed and suddenly Minho started to feel bad for Jeongin. He wonders how many other things his nephew had to hide in everyday life. 

//

The final last straw that caused Minho to realize that Jeongin was special, and that he needed to do something about it came about a year later. 

Throughout the year Minho had taken notice of all the small things that Jeongin did. He could recall moments in their family history that happened before he was born. He could also predict the weirdest things. He would start laughing and then a minute later a man tripped over his dog's leash right in front of them. Most of them were small things, but he could tell that Jeongin was holding back. The reason for that was because of everyone else's reaction to his gift.

While Minho was awestruck, everyone else in Jeongin’s life found it a nuisance. He overheard his mom on the phone soothing his aunt and telling her that Jeongin would grow out of it. One day, Minho decided that since his dad was getting better, and didn’t need help around the house anymore, he was finally going to make his big move to Seoul. And he was taking Jeongin with him.

Looking back he realized that Jeongin might have been hinting at this for a while. He kept saying there’s this coffee shop in Seoul that you’re really going to like. Or, I can’t wait to pet your cats. Which was odd because Minho didn’t have any cats. 

So Minho finally decided to confront Jeongin about the whole thing. “So, this time do I go to Seoul for real?”

Jeongin’s eyes twinkled. “How would I know?” He was clearly teasing Minho but he decided to take the bait.

“You seem to know a lot about things that haven’t happened yet.”

“Oh do I?” His nephew teased him, his braces reflected light as he smiled.

“Ok let me just ask you two things.” Minho rolled his eyes. “One, do I end up going to Seoul this year?”

“Yes you do.”

“Ok and the second, do you come with me?” Minho had been tossing around the idea of bringing Jeongin with, since clearly none of the adults in their family appreciate his gifts. 

Jeongin’s smile lit up the room. “I thought you would never ask.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, your mom still has to say it's ok.” Minho still had no idea how to even bring up the idea. 

Jeongin gave him a look, as if asking what do you take me for? “Hyung don’t worry. Next week you go up to mom and let her know you’ve found a place in a good school district and ask if I want to come with and before you even finish your sentence she agrees.”

“So I just have to find a place in a good school district by next week? That seems unlikely.” Minho had been looking up places in Seoul online, but still hasn’t found any within his price range.

“I’ll text you the address.” Jeongin rolled his eyes. “Also maybe you should practice cooking before we move.”

“Why? Minho was intrigued. “Do I work at a restaurant or something?”

“No, it’s for the cafe that we open. Obviously.” Suddenly all the times Jeongin needed homemade muffins started to make sense.

//

Of course Jeongin was right, Minho does get the apartment that he mentioned. And he also gets a loan from the bank to start his own business. Jeongin knew exactly when to go and who to talk to in order to make things happen. 

So now two years into his business, Minho feels like nothing can surprise him. He spent the first month being in awe of everything that Jeongin has said. He also spent a lot of time doubting his nephew. Everything he said always seems so far fetched. But time after time, Jeongin proved him wrong.

Sometimes he would be minding his own business and Jeongin would come in and just say the word “peach” and Minho had to interpret what that means. (He made a Peach-Tarragon Shortcake and it was delicious.) Other times he would come in with a detailed drawing, and no other instructions on what it was. Minho spent many late nights trying to guess what they could be, trial and error style in their own kitchen. Jeongin would take one look at it and could tell if it was right or not.

Minho spent about a minute worrying about using his nephew. He even told Jeongin that if he ever just wanted to be normal, he didn’t have to share any of his findings with Minho, who was more than capable of running his own bakery. Jeongin scoffed and said, “why would I want to be normal?” So that was the end of that. Minho had raised his well.

Just when he thought he was getting used to the whole psychic nephew thing, the world hit him like a ton of bricks. 

//

It happened on a Saturday. Minho remembers the whole day perfectly. On Saturdays they are super busy because of their ongoing cinnamon theme. Sinnamon Saturday, it was dubbed in the shop, and all cinnamon baked goods and flavored drinks were half off. There was a sign outside and everything.

“It’s because it’s a sin I’m giving them away at this price.” Minho would wink at all the older ladies before they slipped him their grand daughters phone numbers. He must have looked extra straight that day or something.

He had just finished the morning rush and was sneaking some cinnamon bread for himself, when Jeongin came in from the back, where he claimed he was doing homework. 

“It’s weird how your homework sounded so much like KartRider.” Minho swatted at the younger who had situated himself on top of the counter.

Jeongin hopped down reluctantly. “Yeah, super weird. Your hearing must be going. Probably because of old age.”

Minho kicked him in the butt. “Go do your homework before I take away baked good privileges for the rest of the week.”

Jeongin seemed to know it was an empty threat, since he made no moves to go back to do his homework. “No I need to see this in person.”

Minho was no longer surprised. Nothing will surprise him anymore. He has a psychic nephew for god's sake. “Does someone walk into the glass door again?”

“No, even better.” Jeongin smirked. This can’t be good. He was giving him  _ the look. _ The one that means he’s up to no good. Minho had seen this look many times before some sort of prank went down. Minho was usually on the other end of those pranks. But he’s cool. Nothing can surprise him anymore, remember?

“No pranks at work, or have you forgotten?” Minho narrowed his eyes, trying to suss out what Jeongin could be planning. However the kid was giving away nothing in his face.

“I just need to wait 30 seconds and I’ll tell you everything.” Jeongin held out his pinky and Minho reluctantly crossed it with his own.

“Fine, you can have 30 seconds. Then you go back to your homework.” Minho said in his best i am a guardian authoritative voice. The smile still hadn’t faded from Jeongin’s face and it was starting to be a bit alarming.

“Look towards the door.” Jeongin nodded his head towards the front of the cafe. Minho did as he was told, mostly because he also wanted to see someone walk into the glass doors again. Instead, what came out of Jeongin’s mouth next was, “The next person who comes through that door is your future husband.”

Minho whipped his head towards Jeongin who was grinning ear to ear. “That’s a really shitty prank, I’m not going to fall for that.”

“I knew you would say that.” Jeongin rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t joke about your love life. It was about time you got one anyways.”

“There is no way that the next person who walks through the do…” Minho gets cut off by the jingle of the bells, signaling the arrival of the customer, who Jeongin thought was his future husband. His inner voice cackles at his predicament. 

Minho very casually glances towards the door and  _ oh. Oh no.  _ In walks a hoodie. Well there is probably a person inside the hoodie but the first thing Minho notices is a dark hoodie. Crazy blonde hair was billowing out under the hood and dimples. The thing wearing the hoodie had dimples. Minho didn’t even know he had a dimples kink. Oh god, did Jeongin know that he had a dimples kink? Does that kid even know what a kink is? Does he know all of Minho’s weird thoughts? This had taken a dark turn.

Minho shook his head, hoping that train of thought would be shaken out of it as well. Back to the walking hoodie. He was now glancing up at the menu, as if he hadn't just knocked Minho’s entire world view off kilter. He glances at Jeongin who was grinning like the antichrist, so nothing new there. 

“Go talk to him.” Jeongin whispered, nudging him towards the counter. “It’s your job, remember?”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Minho hissed back. However he took Jeongin’s advice because… well this was his cafe and he was the only employee on shift. So if he has to talk to this cute human, then so be it.

“Welcomeeee.” Minho dragged the word out and used a voice two octaves below his natural one because his body won’t allow him to not act creepy in serious situations. “Why are you here?”

“Oh my god.” Jeongin said out loud behind him. He came up next to Minho and jabbed him in the side. That jolted him out of whatever trance he was in. He blames the dimples. They were probably hypnotizing him or something. Magic dimples, that’s definitely a thing. “He means, what can we get you?”

“It’s all good, I’m sure you’ve had a long day already.” This saint of a man answered. “Ummm this is actually my first time here, can you suggest something good?”

“Everything’s good.” Minho answered at the same time Jeongin said “The monkey bread.”

After another jab to the side, Minho changed his answer to “We have a half off deal on all cinnamon drinks and food. It’s to celebrate Sinnamon Saturday.”

“That’s actually why I came in, I can’t resist a good pun.” The man pushed his hair back out of his face, which gave Minho a better look. He knew the sign board was a good investment.

“Well I can’t resist a man who can’t resist a good pun.” The spirit that must have taken over Minho’s body responded. This earned an actual laugh out of the customer, and a bit of a blush. In fact his whole face was now a light pink color. Interesting.

“I’m sorry you misheard me.” Minho spoke again, trying to erase the previous sentence from his ears. “I recommend our cinnamon latte and cinnamon scone. For here. They just taste better when you eat them in view of this counter.”

The pink darkened to a deep red, but the man hadn’t ran from his sight yet, so hope was not lost. “I would love a scone and coffee please. Actually can you make that 3 scones. And actually I will have to take this to go.”

“That’s understandable.” Now it was Minho’s turn to blush. Kill him now. This is going to turn out to be the first time Jeongin has ever been wrong. 

“No, don’t get me wrong.” The man was shaking his arms in denial and there were  **sweater paws** involved. Minho was about the hurl himself into the sun. And by sun he meant this man's smile. “I would love to stay but I’m actually on the way to work. The extras are for my coworkers.”

“You have to work on a Sinnamon Saturday? That’s barbaric.” Minho can’t believe his luck. You find a cute man AND he has a job? That’s practically unheard of.

“You do realize that you are working on Sinnamon Saturday as well?” The man said incredulously. “That seems a bit hypocritical.”

“I work so that the masses can enjoy Sinnamon Saturday.” Minho tried to reason. “I am the sole provider of the Sin.”

“I don’t doubt that.” He raised his eyebrow at Minho’s antics. “You should tell your boss to let you enjoy a day off to reap in the benefits of Sinnamon Saturday sometime.”

“Well I would have to have that conversation in front of a mirror then.” Minho smiled slyly. “You’re looking at the founder of SinSat himself.”

“Ah my mistake.” The blush has returned. “You just look really young to own this place. That’s quite the achievement.”

“Oh he’s not young.” Jeongin, who Minho had forgotten about during the course of this conversation chimed in.

“The fuck I am.” Minho retorted. “Do not listen to this demon spawn. He knows nothing at all.”

Now the cute man was full on laughing. “Well if you’re not young, then neither am I.” His eyes twinkled and it was mesmerizing. 

“Yeah you’re not young either.” Jeongin interrupted again, this time Minho stomped on his foot. Jeongin winced and Minho took it as a small victory.

“Now seems like a good time to go back and start doing your homework again.” For once Jeongin listened to him and disappeared without a fight.

“Sorry he’s incorrigible.” Minho apologized. However if Minho hadn’t scared him away yet, he doubts anything Jeongin says will either.

“No, he’s cute. He reminds me of my younger brother.” Before Minho utters something ridiculous like, takes one to know one, the man reaches into his backpack and pulls out a wallet. “How much do I owe you?”

Minho almost gave it away for free, but decided against it. He’s nothing if not a businessman at heart. After he tells him the price, he realizes something. “What’s your name? For the order I mean.” 

“Oh I’m Chan. Nice to meet you.” Chan stuck his hand out and Minho responded with a firm handshake of his own. 

“I’m Minho. Just in case you have any questions.” Minho grinned and then gestured over to the drink machines before heading over to make his order. If he gave it extra love and affection, nobody needed to know.

“An order for Chan to go.” Minho mustered up his sweetest smile and handed Chan his goods. “I hope you come back. You’ll have to tell me if the sweets do taste better when you eat them here.”

“I’m sure I’ll be back.” Chan’s smile lit up the room. And probably every other room on the block, it was that magnanimous. “There’s something about this place that makes me want more.”

“See you soon then.” Minho smiled, hoping that day was sooner rather than later.

“Well that was a disaster.” Jeongin who was definitely not doing homework said over his shoulder.

“Shut up kid. He said he was coming back so obviously I did something right.”

//

The next four days passed at a rate that even a tortoise would be doing laps around. It was excruciating. 

“Call me old fashioned, but when a boy says that he is going to visit your cafe, then it’s common courtesy to visit sooner rather than later.” Minho complained to his favorite part timers.

“I never thought I would see the day when Minho of all people is simping for a guy.” Hyunjin looked shocked. Although Hyunjin gets shocked over a light breeze, so Minho can’t say he’s surprised. 

“Listen he was cute ok? I don’t need to explain myself to someone who falls in love with someone every week.” Minho felt weirdly defensive about Chan. You're supposed to stand up for you man, and all that jazz. Even if you have only had one 10 minute conversation with said man.

“I hope he comes in on a day I’m working.” Felix on the other hand is delighted “I want to see what you’re like when you flirt with someone. I can’t even picture it.”

“Have you seen a trainwreck before?” Jeongin always comes in with a snarky remark. “If so, you have seen what Minho’s like when he’s flirting. It’s a disaster.” 

“I wouldn’t say a disaster.” Minho mumbled under his breath. Not out loud at least. And definitely not in front of an audience. “Why are you here anyways brat? I thought you were going to Minnie’s after school?”

“Nah I just felt like I needed to be here today.” A chill ran down Minho’s spine. Of course he knows what that means. Jeongin is always in position when Minho is most likely to embarrass himself. So most likely today is the day Chan is coming back.

Since Hyunjin and Felix aren’t technically aware of Jeongin’s powers, (although he wouldn’t be surprised if they pieced together that something was different about him. Especially since Minho has “joked” about him having them since the cafe opened) Minho didn’t say anything out loud, but he did raise his eyebrows in Jeongin’s direction who smiled and nodded back. Once again, very interesting.

“Quick on a scale from 1 to 10 how hot do I look today?” Minho ran his fingers through his hair and did a 360 turn for the boys.

“If we say anything under a 10 you threaten to fire us. I’m not sure why you even ask.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“Jeongin make sure you add tissues to our grocery list.” Minho narrowed his eyes and Hyunjin let out a squeak and started backing up into the corner.

“Of course you’re a 10. Nobody has ever been hotter. The sun is jealous of you. You’re the hottest Lee Minho. Even better looking than the actor.” Hyunjin babbled on, his screams reverberating through the empty cafe.

“That’s better. You’re on thin fucking ice Hwang. Next time, I'm bringing the air fryer. Remind me what temperature I cook you at?”

“Woah did I come at the wrong time?” Four heads whip towards the front of the cafe. Shit. How can a person be even hotter than you remember them? 

“Chan!” Minho decided to play it cool. “It’s been ages. How have you been?”

Chan was an angel and laughed instead of calling the police on a boss threatening their employee. “I think it’s been about four days, but it does seem longer than that doesn’t it?”

“Is this him?” Felix whispers into Jeongin’s ear. Minho is using the term whispers very loosely as he’s sure that people could hear him in the shop next door.

“Yup,” Jeongin doesn’t even bother whispering. This is a disaster.

“Well I wasn’t sure that you would come back. After all, you did wait an eternity.” Minho tries to act casual. Spoiler alert: he is not casual.

“I’m sorry.” Chan actually looks like he feels bad. That wasn’t Minho's intention so now he feels bad too. “I get caught up at work a lot, and I tend to forget the outside world exists.”

“Well if you ever want to do work here, I hear that the person who runs this place even gives free refills. He’s super generous like that.” Minho winked, eluding to confidence he doesn’t possess.

“Wow, that is super generous.” The dimples are still there. Not that Minho didn’t know how anatomy worked. Dimples were a lifelong thing. Usually. He’s sure there’s some medical anomalies somewhere. He just wished they would calm down for a bit so that he could think straight. “I’ll definitely keep that in mind for next time.”

“Next time huh?” Felix had his head resting on his hands, a dreamy look on his face. “Please do come back, I never get to see Minho in this great of a mood.”

“I have no idea what he means.” Minho laughed a laugh that wasn’t his own. This one was borderline crazy. “Lee Felix is a pathological liar so please don’t listen to him.”

“Oh yeah definitely a crazy liar.” Felix backed him up because he was a better person than Minho ever will be. “Minho is always super nice and not weird at all. Nobody thinks that. Everyone thinks he is a very normal person.”

Ok maybe Felix wasn’t as nice as he thought. But Chan was laughing so all was forgiven. 

“Well the scones and coffee were amazing so I had to come back.” Chan was looking straight at Minho which wasn’t causing any mental breakdowns at all.

“So you only came back for the scones huh?” Minho pretended to look hurt. “Not the scintillating conversation?”

“That may have been part of it.” Chan’s eyes were doing the twinkling thing again. How on earth is that possible? “I was led to believe that I didn’t have any other choice but to come back.”

“What is happening right now?” Hyunjin couldn’t believe the scene that was playing out in front of him. “Am I dreaming? This has got to be some sort of fever dream.”

“Want me to pinch you just in case?” Jeongin smirked at Hyunjin, who looked frightened while shaking his head back and forth.

“Well it was only a mere suggestion. I know I’m glad you decided to come back.” Minho smiled back. He couldn’t help it. “Do you know what you want?”

“Hmm I trust you. Give me something that you think I would like.”

Minho immediately turned to Jeongin, who nodded as if to say he’s got his back. “Ok, you’re on. You’re going to love what I make for you. If not, it’s on the house.”

“I’m always up for a good challenge. However I would love to pay you for whatever you make. Especially since this is your business.” Chan was still smiling, the beams from the windows were backlighting him and it was almost ethereal looking. “Anything you put time and effort into deserves to be paid for.”

Words after his own heart. “Well I just said that because I was super confident that you would like it. I didn’t think you weren’t going to pay anyways.” Minho had an unfair advantage after all. Someone who already knew what he liked. Someone who can see the future.

“Felix and Hyunjin, grab this man some baked goods. Preferably something from the second cabinet. Jeongin and I have the drink covered.

Minho waited for Jeongin to get close enough to hear him before whispering, “ok, now what will Chan like?”

“I have no idea.” 

“Not a single psychic vision about this man's drink order? What good are you to me now?” Minho groaned, not meaning a word of it.

“You make good drinks, don’t doubt yourself so much.” Jeongin provided a rare complement. He might just keep this kid. 

“Fine, he’s getting a Yuenyueng.” Minho thought up on the fly. Chan seemed unpredictable so a mix of coffee and tea might just be his speed.

After taking his time and making his best Yuenyueng ever, Minho took it over to Chan who was sitting at one of the tables, a small plate with a pastry was in front of him. “It’s a little out there, but I hope you like it.”

Minho watched nervously as Chan took a sip. He didn’t spit it back out so that was definitely a plus. “Oh this is so interesting. I can definitely say that I will be paying today. Thanks for the drink Minho.”

His name has never sounded better in anyone else's mouth. Minho winked at his potential future husband. “There’s more where that came from. Make sure to come back. Tell all your friends.”

“Next time maybe I’ll bring them along.” Chan smiled back, taking another sip of his drink. “I’m sure they’ll find your drinks delicious and your coworkers amusing.” Minho whipped around to see all three of his friends doing a terrible job of pretending not to eavesdrop. 

“Don’t take so long to come back next time.” Minho tried to say casually, but it came out sounding like a threat. “I do hope you become one of our regulars.”

“There’s just something about this place. Something that tells me I won’t be able to stay away.” And Minho hoped that he was telling the truth.

//

Over the next few months Chan was true to his word. He started visiting twice weekly at first. He even came in with his friends, who Minho got to know and loved to joke around with as if they had known each other forever. 

Although his original attraction to Chan was purely physical, each time he came in and Minho got to learn more about him, the more he started to like him as a person as well.

Minho has always considered himself a nice person. Sure he jokes around with his friends a lot, but overall he’s very nice. He helps out his grandparents when they need a younger body to do some chores. At this rate, he’s practically adopted Jeongin as well. He even stopped to help an older lady cross the street once. He’s checked all the nice person boxes.

Chan however is out of this world nice. He’s paid for strangers drinks all the time and has wanted absolutely nothing in return. He always checks on Jeongin and has helped him with his English homework numerous times. He radiates this kindness wherever he goes and Minho’s mood instantly approves anytime he’s in the vicinity. At first he kept trying to find things wrong with Chan, but finally conceded that someone this nice actually exists in this world.

So everything that has been happening has been great. The only problem is that Minho has no idea how to take the next step. What if he asks Chan to dinner and he says no and then never comes back to the cafe? Or he asks him to dinner and he doesn’t think it’s a date and says that he’s glad that they’re friends. Because yikes, that would bruise Minho’s ego beyond repair. 

Somewhere in the back of his head he trusts Jeongin when he says that Chan is his future husband. However a larger more prominent part of his brain is doubting his nephew. Since moving to Seoul two years ago, he’s been on a total of four first dates and zero second dates. Felix always says that it’s because he’s too picky. In Minho’s mind there’s nothing wrong with that. Why waste time dating someone who is mediocre? 

There is always a background voice in his head, which says what if you never find someone who isn’t mediocre? What if settling is in your future? Now he has found someone who has the potential of being the opposite of mediocre and his brain is already trying to ruin that for him. Typical.

So Minho decides that the best course of action is doing nothing at all. Because non mediocre boys can’t ruin your life if you never make a move in the first place. Minho has got the memo on that, but apparently none of his friends have.

It starts with Jeongin. “So when are you going to ask Chan out? You already know that you’re going to end up together, so what’s the point of wasting more time?”

That was very deep for someone who doesn’t even have his wisdom teeth yet. “That’s easier said than done kiddo. What do you even know about asking someone out?”

Jeongin rolled his eyes. “I don’t need to know anything about it, but I know what I’ve seen and you and Chan are end game.”

“Listen, I understand that you never steered by wrong before. Everything that you’ve said has come true. But something about Chan and I ending up together is just so unbelievable to me. Maybe this is the first time you’re wrong.”

Jeongin sighed, but didn’t press further which Minho was thankful for. So thankful that he even took him out to ice cream after the cafe closed for the evening.

Hyunjin and Felix did not back down in the slightest.

“You guys haaave to get together.” Hyunjin practically whined, once Chan had left for the day, coming in to buy some bagels and coffees for himself, Jisung and Changbin. “I can't stand you guys flirting in front of me. It’s disrespectful when I’m single. At least wait until after I’m married before you’re gross.”

“If you want to stop being single, why don’t you ask out Chan instead.” Minho rolled his eyes, not meaning one word of that. “That way you get off my back and get a boyfriend in the process.”

Hyunjin rubbed his temples. “This is giving me a headache. Felix, please tell Minho he’s being delusional.”

“I have to agree with Hyunjin.” Felix chimed in. “You and Chan have been flirting for months now. He definitely doesn’t act the same way with me or Hyunjin.”

“Not true!” Minho interjected. “You guys have your weird Australian thing going on. And he talks to Hyunjin all the time.”

“He calls me his Australian little brother, which is not something you do when you flirt with someone.” This was more worked up then he’s ever seen Felix. Hyunjin is usually dramatic enough for all three of them. “And he’s usually talking to Hyunjin about you.”

“It’s true.” Hyunjin confirmed, nodding super fast as if that makes it even more true. “He called you sugar today. Nobody calls a platonic friend sugar.”

Minho blushed remembering the complement of Chan comparing him to his desserts. “Whatever. If Chan wants to make a move, he knows where I work. I, Lee Minho, am never going to make the first move on a boy.”

//

Two more months passed and Minho has never regretted a sentence more. With time Minho has considered Chan a close friend. They both vent about work, and Minho thinks that there’s some flirting going on there. Earlier today this scene went down:

Chan had been venting because a producer that he wanted to work with, finally decided that he wanted to collab with his team. However when the time came, the producer refused to listen to anything the boys had to say, and ended up just putting together a track himself without any input. 

“That sucks Chan.” Minho ran his hand up and down Chan’s back, trying to soothe him. “I know how much you were looking forward to working with him. If you ask me, he doesn’t know what he’s missing. You guys are way too good for him. I always like your music better than that fools anyways.”

“Thanks Minho.” Chan smiled for the first time since entering the cafe and Minho’s heart skipped a beat. “Your opinion matters to me more than some random producers anyways.”

“Well, if you want me to poison him, just give me the word. They would never be able to trace it back to me. I promise.” Minho was serious, however Chan laughed and thought it was hilarious. 

“That’s very sweet of you Minho. However I couldn’t live with myself if you ended up in jail because of me.” Minho’s heart swelled at the sentiment. Then Chan followed it up with, “I”ve become addicted to your coffee and would be destroyed if this cafe went out of business.”

Well, it was the thought that counted anyways. “Just the cafe huh? You wouldn’t miss anyone else that came with it?”

“Hmmm.” Chan pretended to think about it. “I guess I would miss seeing Jeongin.”

“You brat.” Minho punched him in the arm, careful to not use all his strength. 

“You got me, you got me.” Chan laughed again and rubbed his arm, faking a pain. “You know I would miss you too Min. Your coffee is great, but the main reason I visit is because of your company.”

With a hammering heart, Minho knew that this would be the perfect time to confess. Well not really confess, but at least ask Chan to stay for dinner sometime. Right as he was about to speak, Chan’s phone rang. He looked apologetic and turned around to answer the call. And with just that, the moment was ruined.

Chan talked for about a minute before turning back around, an apologetic smile adorning his face. “Sorry it’s work, we had a deadline move up so I need to go back and work on a track. Sorry to leave so soon.”

“It’s all good.” Minho smiled back, understanding the work hustle life. “It’s not like you won’t be back anyways. I think your exact words were that you would be destroyed without this place?”

“Oh come on, already using that against me. But yeah, I’ll definitely be back.” Chan swung his bag over his shoulder and started heading towards the door. “If not, I would miss Jeongin too much.”

And with that, he was out the door and Minho was alone with his thoughts and that was very dangerous. In his heart, he could tell that this was flirting. But he’s never seen Chan outside of the cafe, so maybe he flirts with everyone he sees. Minho doubts that, but until he’s collected evidence he chooses to believe that it’s true.

//

A couple weeks after his failed attempt to ask Chan to dinner, something amazing happens. Changbin comes into the cafe by himself. That’s not the amazing part, at least not for Minho. Both Hyunjin and Felix seem to idolise the guy. But he comes with an invitation.

“Hey Minho.” Changbin smiled at him, He seemed to know that Minho was glancing behind him waiting for Chan to walk in as well because he added with a wink, “just me today.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Fine, just Changbin. What can I get you today?” 

“Actually I’m just here to talk to you guys. We just finished writing our huge project and are planning a party. It was originally just going to be just the three of us, but I thought it would be more fun if you came with Hyunjin and Felix. Your coffee practically got us through the long nights anyways.” Changbin smiled, and Minho noticed how tired the younger man looked. He had barely seen the trio except for a quick pop in the grab drinks every once in a while.

Felix and Hyunjin made some deliveries to the studio as well, since Minho was worried when none of them stopped by. He could clearly see the toll the late nights had on Changbin, who looked like one large gust of wind would blow him over.

“Oh that seems like fun.” Minho tried not to seem too eager. “Are Chan and Jisung cool with this? I don’t want to invite ourselves if they wanted it to just be 3racha.”

“No they want you there. It was actually Chan’s idea. The only reason he’s not stopping by is because Jisung is forcing him to actually sleep.” Changbin pulled out his phone. “We were thinking Thursday night if that works for you? I can take your phone number and text you the details.”

Although it somehow seemed sacrilegious to give Changbin his phone number before he gave it to Chan, Minho agreed. He was pretty stoked to finally see Chan outside of this cafe. He inputted his phone number into Changbin’s phone and promised to pass on the invitation to Hyunjin and Felix. They readily accepted and suddenly Minho had Thursday night plans.

//

It had been so long since Minho had gone out, he almost forgot everything that had to go into it. He asked another employee to cover the opening shift on Friday. He also had Jeongin sleep over at his best friend Seungmin’s house. Now he just has to be so hot that his Chan has no choice but to ask him out. Well that part wasn’t hard. Minho knows how to be hot.

So dressed to the nines Minho takes an uber to the bar that Changbin had texted him about. He arrives 25 minutes late because he loves to make an entrance. He got carded at the door which was a huge ego boost. Minho just felt like something had to happen tonight. All the stars were aligning.

He saw Felix's bright blond hair in the corner and he made a beeline towards the table. “Sorry I’m late.” He apologized, slipping off his coat for dramatic effect. It seemed to work because all eyes were on him. “What did I miss?”

“Just Hyunjin having a crisis.” Felix pulled out a chair next to him for Minho who settled into it, hooking his coat behind him.

“Oh so nothing new then.” Minho grinned at Hyunjin who had his head on the table and was groaning.

“He was considering chopping off all his hair because some girl said that it looked stupid.” Jisung passed him a beer and Minho hummed his appreciation. “We’re telling him not to listen to some random girl.”

“Hyunjin you already know that pretty much every girl is jealous of you. You always say how much you like your long hair, don’t cut it for some rando who doesn’t have your best interests at heart.” Minho petted the top of his employees head. He knows Hyunjin wouldn’t just cut his hair, but felt like he needed to encourage rational thinking.

“That’s what I said.” Changbin slammed his drink down. Unsurprisingly his voice was even louder in a bar setting. “He’s just not listening.”

“If I know Hyunjin he’s going to be dramatic about it for the next couple of days and then not go through with it.” Minho earned a death stare for that, but Hyunjin didn’t say anything to dispute it.

“Well I think it looks great on you Hyunjin.” Chan spoke for the first time since Minho arrived. He tried to subtly check him out. Chan was not rocking a hoodie for probably the first time since he walked into Minho’s life months ago. He was wearing a black button up and it was an experience. Determined to not seem creepy, Minho stopped checking him out, but please know that it was against his will.

“So now that we’re all here, I believe a congratulation toast is in order.” Felix raised his glass and the others followed. “Congratulations on finishing your big project boys.”

The group clinks their glasses together and everyone cheers. Minho chugs a bit of his drink, hoping to catch up with the rest of the party. 

“Well I for one am glad you guys finished.” Minho supplied. “The cafe is losing money without your daily visits.”

“I don’t visit everyday.” Chan pouted and it was adorable. “Also I wanted to invite you guys to thank you for the coffee deliveries. Trust me, they helped more than you think.”

“Anytime.” Felix spoke up. “Minho practically forced us to check up on you. He was definitely missing his favorite customers.

“Hey don’t make it like I was the only one.” MInho protested, which earned incredulous stares from both his employees. “Ok fine, I was just worried. I didn’t really have any other way to reach out to make sure everything was ok. I guess now that I have Changbin’s number I can bother him whenever I don’t see you guys for weeks.”

“Please don’t.” Changbin groaned. “I will give you Chan and Jisung’s phone numbers just so you don’t.”

“Sold.” Minho took out his phone. “As long as you boys don’t mind. I promise to send cute pictures of Jeongin and the cats.”

“Oh yes to cat pictures.” Jisung pulled out his phone as well and switched it with Minho’s. “Chan I know you want Minho’s phone number with the way you complained about not being able to visit the cafe.”

Chan’s cheeks reddened but he complied and pulled out his phone as well. “Me too, me too.” Felix chanted and suddenly everyone was exchanging phone numbers. It was truly about time as Minho has almost asked for Chan’s number every time he’s seen him since the very first day.

After that, everyone came closer, drinks started flowing and Minho was getting a nice buzz on. He hasn’t gone out in so long, it was nice just to sit back and relax with adults. His brain has just been full of running his cafe and making sure Jeongin lives as close to a normal life as possible. Now that he’s settled in, maybe it is time to make a move to become more like a normal twenty something year old.

Somehow the universe was on his side because Jisung, Changbin, Hyunjin and Felix went to get another round of drink and ended up on the dance floor. This left Minho alone with Chan. Cute, adorable, wearing the hell out of a button down Chan. 

“Congratulations.” Minho leaned in, as the music had gotten louder and he wanted to make sure the other could hear him. Not so he could smell Chan’s cologne. That would be creepy. “Does this mean you’re going to be stopping by more?”

“Of course.” Chan leaned in as well and it caused his hair to fall in his eyes. Minho took the opportunity to push it to the side so he could see Chan’s full face. Both of them were flushed, the drinks doing some work, but Minho hoped it was because he flustered Chan. “I miss your Chai tea.”

“Ah yes, my Chai tea. Anything else?” This conversation has happened before. However last time it didn’t end like Minho wanted it to, so this was Take 2. 

“Ah yes, have you forgotten?” Chan laughed and they were so close, he could feel his breath on his face. “I also miss Jeongin of course.”

“I also remember calling you a brat. So I guess some things never change.” Minho leaned back, slightly disappointed that history had repeated itself. “Also Jeongin keeps bugging me asking me where you have been. I’ll let him know that he’s being missed.”

“I’ve also missed Sinnamon Saturday. Jisung and Changbin had to almost pin me to my chair so that I wouldn’t leave to go get some cinnamon rolls.” Chan smiled and Minho was transported to the first day that they met. His dimples were still just as mesmerizing.

“Well, I’ll set some aside for you this Saturday then. You can actually text me before you’re on your way finally.” Minho was elated to finally have the ability to contact him outside of work.

“Yeah it took us long enough to exchange numbers.” 

Neither of them had anything else to say, so a silence fell between the two of them. Each sipping on their drinks before Minho couldn’t take it anymore.

“How about we go join the others on the dance floor?” Minho was ready to stretch anyways. Also, he was quite confident in his dance ability, being a former dancer himself, which means showing them off in front of his crush was a must.

“I’m not really much of a dancer.” Chan tried to argue, but Minho was already standing and pulling him up as well.

“We’re at a bar, nobody is much of a dancer.” He insisted and grabbed Chan’s hand and led the way.

This wasn’t a club by any means, but there was a decent amount of people dancing in the part of the bar that wasn’t filled with tables. They quickly found their group, who all seemed to be having fun. Minho tapped on Felix’s shoulder who opened up their little circle and allowed Minho and Chan to join. Minho hadn’t danced in years, but you don’t lose rhythm and he was having a good time.

Two songs in, Chan leaned in to say, “You’re a great dancer Minho.”

Minho took the opportunity to whisper back, “Let me teach you some moves.” 

Of course these moves just ended up being Minho grinding on Chan, but he didn’t seem to mind. Their friends were all having a contest to see how dirty they can dance anyways, so they fit right in. Chan’s hands found his way to Minho’s waist and the night felt electrified. Minho retaliated by putting his hands around Chan’s neck. They were now doing some sort of dirty side to side swaying move. Minho could see the beads of sweat on Chan’s face, which he’s sure mirrors his own. Their faces were so close. He could practically feel the tension in the air. Then right before he couldn’t take it any longer, Jisung cut in and yelled “we’re getting more drinks, come back to the table with us!”

And just like that, the moment was over and Minho was lodged between Felix and Changbin in their original booth. Chan was laughing and joking like normal, so Minho thought he might as well try to blend in too. His heart was still racing from the dance floor, so he took some deep breaths to calm himself down. He then participated in making fun of Changbin’s aegyo voice with the others. 

A couple hours later Minho was ready to fall asleep. He hadn’t stayed up this late in forever. Since he usually handles opening his cafe, he’s used to being tucked in bed by ten. He sometimes goes to bed earlier than Jeongin. After his fifth yawn in a row, he decides it time to retire.

“Hey everyone this has been fun, but I need to go to bed.” Minho swatted at Felix to move aside so that he could get out of the booth. There was a chorus of “don’t go! And you can’t leave yet” but Minho persisted. Just as he got on his coat and was ready to head out, Chan volunteered to walk him out.

“How are you getting home?” Sweet, nice, should have made a move on the dance floor, Chan asked.

“I called an uber.” Minho held up his phone, showing the app. “He should be here in three minutes.”

“I’ll wait with you.” Chan stood next to him, also glancing at the cars looking for a black Kia Sorento. “It’s late, so it’s better to be in pairs.”

“Thank you.” Minho definitely didn’t put up a fight. “And thanks for inviting me tonight. It’s been awhile since I’ve gone out. It was a lot of fun.”

“Any time.” Chan stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep warm. “I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner. It feels like we’ve all been friends for years.”

“Yeah. Although at the same time it feels like just yesterday when you first came into the cafe. Time is weird like that.” Minho then sees what he assumes is a Kia Sorento in the distance, since the driver seems to be looking for someone. He waves at the driver and double checks that the license plates match up. “Well this is me. Thanks for waiting with me Chan.”

Chan waves at him. “Make sure you text me when you get home.”

“Will do.” Minho makes a move towards the car and in a burst of courage, turns back and lightly kisses Chan on the cheek. He then runs into the car without looking back, not daring enough to see the look on Chan’s face.

  
  


Minho:

_ I’m home! _

Chan:

_ Goodnight :) _

  
  


**Two Days Later:**

Chan:

_ Hey I’m on my way to the cafe. Save me a cinnamon roll if you still have them! _

Minho:

_ We do! It’s warming up in the oven so it will be hot when you get here. _

Chan:

_ You’re the best  _ 😭

Minho:

_ I know  _ 🙄

**One Week Later:**

Minho:

_ Jeongin wanted me to send this to you _

_ cutepicofjeongin.jpeg _

Chan:

_ asdfghjkljljlkgjl _

_ Tell him he’s the cutest person ever _

Minho:

_ I will not his ego is already too big _

Chan:

_ That reminds me _

_ Send me a picture of you so that I can add it as your contact pic _

Minho:

_ Only if you send one back _

Chan:

_ It’s only fair _

_ picofchanwithmorninghairbutsomehowitssexy.jpeg _

  
  


**Two Minutes of Minho processing the picture then freaking out later:**

Minho:

_ Well eye for an eye _

_ picofminhowherehespretendingtobecasualinbutittook5tries.jpeg _

Chan:

_ Cute :) _

**One Week Later:**

Chan:

_ Hey Changbin said that you weren’t at the cafe today _

_ Is everything all good? _

Minho:

_ Jeongin’s home sick today  _ 😷

Chan:

_ Oh no!  _

_ Let me know if you guys need anything and I can run it on over. _

Minho:

_ Thanks but we’re good. _

_ Felix already stopped by with medicine and homemade soup _

Chan:

_ Well tell the little guy to feel better _

Minho:

_ He’s napping but afterwards i’ll let him know _

**Four Days Later:**

Minho:

_ And that’s why Shrek is a cinematic masterpiece _

Chan:

_ Woah… _

_ That was more detailed than my thesis _

Minho:

_ I am a very passionate man _

_ Mostly about Shrek _

Chan:

_ I guess I should see it then _

Minho:

_ … are you telling me that you’ve never seen it? _

Chan:

_ Yeah is that bad? _

Minho:

_ Yes Chan it is. _

_ It’s kind of a requirement if you would like to know me _

Chan:

_ Well maybe you can come over and watch it sometime this week? _

Minho:

_ Wednesday work for you? _

Chan:

_ I’ll order pizza and everything _

Minho:

_ Cool see you then _

_ // _

“So tell me again why you don’t think that this is a date?” Hyunjin had been bothering him for the past twenty minutes.

“I’m just going over there to see a movie. Nothing sexy about it at all.” Minho frowned at that statement. This was most certainly not a date, right?

“Oh what movie are you watching?” Felix had just clocked in for the day and was ready for some gossip.

“Shrek.”

“Ok Minho is right, it's not a date.” Felix agreed with him. “There’s no way a romantic like Chan will have your first date be Shrek.”

“Hey it’s a good movie!” Minho was a bit defensive. “Anyways I should probably get ready now. Even if it’s not a date, it’s my first time going over to his house and I want to look nice.”

“Good luck!” Hyunjin gave him a hug, which Felix immediately joined in on. “Make us proud.”

Minho got home and started to get ready. By the time he was done blow drying his hair Jeongin had returned home from school. 

“Hey I’m going…”

“To Chan’s for a movie night, I know.” Jeongin cut in.

“How did you… Oh never mind stupid question.” Minho almost forgot who he was speaking to.

“I actually ran into Jisung on the way back from school and he was talking about it.” Jeongin smirked. “I don’t see everything you know.”

“I know, I know I’m sorry.” Minho felt bad when he assumed things about Jeongin’s gift. He’s received so much of what he has today because of it, that he feels like he’s using him. “Any advice?”

“No, I think I’m going to stop telling you about stuff that happens between you and Chan.” Jeongin grabbed some yogurt out of the fridge and started eating it.

“What? Why?” Minho was confused. He never wanted to stint his gift either.

“I think I made a mistake telling you about it in the first place. Sometimes I think you think that everything that we have has happened because of my ability to tell the future. You kind of forget how much of that is because of how hard you worked for it.” Jeongin profoundly said while casually eating his yogurt.

“You know that the cafe and our apartment, even our cats, were all because of you.” Minho tried to reason with him. “I don’t know how we would have survived without you.”

“But I just told you a vague clue about what we should do. You went along with everything and hustled to make sure we have the life that I thought we could have. You make all the drinks and dessert in our cafe by hand. You talked to the people to get a loan and convinced them. You applied for the apartment and got it. Just because I saw it in the future, doesn’t mean that it didn’t happen because you put in the work. You have to know that I just gave you a push in the right directly, you actually made our future come true.” Jeongin smiled at him, finished his yogurt and started heading towards his room. “Have fun on your date tonight.”

And for the first time in a while, Minho felt like he was free to make his own decisions and have his own outcomes. But first he had to smother Jeongin in a hug because the kid deserved it. Update: he hated it. So that’s why he completely glossed over the fact that Jeongin had called it a date. Probably for the better since it would have freaked him out again.

//

Chan’s apartment was very homey. It had dark tones all around it, and there were throw blankets everywhere. Minho walked in and through, yup that’s Chan. It also smelled like him, so that was a plus.

“Hey pizza should be here in 20 minutes. I saw that Shrek was on Hulu so we can watch it once the food gets here.” Chan invited him in and took Minho’s gift, which was a bottle of wine. “Can I get you anything?”

“A water would be great.” Minho thanked his host and Chan ushered him into the living room where even more throw blankets awaited. While he waited, he tried to snoop without actually invading Chan’s privacy. Before he got to anything good, Chan came back with his water.

“So do I need to know anything good before going into this movie?” Chan sat next to him on the couch and Minho almost jumped at the closeness.

“It’s a cartoon.” Minho explained. “All you have to do is enjoy it.”

Two hours and one pizza break later, and Shrek was watched and enjoyed. Chan laughed at all the funny parts, (which in Minho’s opinion was the whole movie) and he was an excellent movie watcher. He paused the movie when he wanted to say something instead of talking over it. He even let Minho tell him little antidotes as well. Basically Chan was perfect, but Minho kind of already knew this.

“Are you getting tired, or did you want to open that bottle of wine that you brought over?” Chan suggestion.

Even if Minho was ready to fall asleep, he couldn’t turn down an offer like that. “No, I’m not tired at all and wine sounds lovely.”

So Chan went into the kitchen and came back holding the bottle and two wine glasses, which Minho grabbed from him and poured them both a drink.

“I’m not going to lie, I’m usually not much of a drinker. I only drink on special occasions” Chan confessed.

“Oh, and do you consider this a special occasion then?” Minho tried to egg him on. 

“Of course. It’s the first time you’ve come to my apartment. That’s definitely special.”Chan didn’t completely take the bait, but Minho’s cheeks flushed regardless.

“Well I consider it a special occasion as well.” He then lifts up his glass and clinks it again Chan’s. “To many more special occasions like this one.”

“To many more.” Chan also took a sip of his wine, to commemorate the toast. It was the best date Minho had been on ever, and it wasn’t even a date. Life is not fair.

“You know I’ve been wanting to actually ask for your phone number and to hang outside of the cafe for a long time now. I’m glad that we finally got to do so.” Minho decided tonight is the night he acted brave. At least a little brave.

“Yeah me too.” Chan gestured with his hands when he talked and his wine was sloshing around in the glass. The both giggled at that, and Chan put his wine glass on the coffee table. “I’ve been trying to find a way to talk to you again since the first day that I walked into your shop.”

“It was Sinnamon Saturday.” Minho added. He won’t forget a single detail of that encounter. Especially since Jeongin dropped the biggest bomb on his life yet.

“I’m so glad you put the sign out there. If not for my love of dad jokes, I might not have walked in and then my life would probably be so different. I wouldn’t have even seen Shrek.” Chan just drops that bomb and expects Minho to live with it.

“Well it was actually Jeongin’s idea so you’ll have to th…. Oh my god.” Minho’s brain was reeling. “It was Jeongin’s idea to put the sign out saying that it would bring in customers. And low and behold you came in.”

“Yes I did. Are you ok, you look like something is wrong.” Chan frowned, clearly noticing that Minho was going through something.

“Of course it all makes sense. Jeongin knew to put the sign out there which means he knew that you would come in which means that everything else that he’s said is also probably true.” Minho babbled on, not making sense to him and clearly not to Chan. “That’s why he laughed so hard at Sinnamon Saturday. Not because of the pun, although it should be because of the pun, but because he knew that that would mean. It means that we put out the sign and that means that you will come in.”

“I’m not sure I’m following.” Chan seemed very confused, but for once Minho was not. All the self doubt that he had about Jeongin’s prediction was not gone, and replaced with a confidence that Minho hadn’t possessed in a long time.

“Sorry, I was just thinking out loud.” Minho realized that so many things in his past have led up to this moment. From back before they moved to Seoul when Jeongin said that his favorite flavor was cinnamon and had Minho bake it for him. From when Minho decided that since Jeongin liked it so much, that they should sell it in his cafe. That brought new customers and Minho wanted to have a special so that even more people would come to his shop. So since it was Jeongin’s favorite he decided to do a special on cinnamon. He then thought of the pun Sinnamon Saturdays which then led to the sign which then led to Chan walking into his life. “Hold on I need to confirm something.”

Minho:

_ DO YOU EVEN LIKE CINNAMON? _

Jeongin:

😭😭😭 

_ I like everything that you make.  _

_...but cinnamon isn’t my favorite. _

_ Have fun on your date ;) _

“Sorry for acting like that, but I just needed to confirm something with Jeongin.” Minho was ready now. He wasn’t about to waste Jeongin’s years and years of set up for this.

“Oh yeah I completely understand, family comes first.” And like the angel he was, Chan just accepted Minho’s insane rant that he just went on.

“Is this a date? If so, I think you should kiss me.” Minho looked Chan directly in the eyes. “If not, then I think we should go on a date. If you want to, of course.”

“This wasn’t technically a date.” Chan’s eyes were wide in surprise. Minho shrunk a little at the response. “I was hoping to plan a much more romantic first date than pizza and Shrek. But I also would really like to kiss you, so it can be a date if you want?”

“Please kiss me.” 

And Chan did. He started by cupping Minho’s face and the look he gave was so loving, that Minho couldn’t believe he had missed it all this time. Perhaps he was always so wrapped in the future, that he failed to see what was happening right in front of him. And Chan leaned in and gave Minho a sweet peck, lingering on his lips for just a moment before moving back. And it was absolutely sweet and satisfied Minho… for about a second. Then Minho grabbed Chan’s collar and pulled him in for a much less pg version.

And later that night when they were saying their goodbyes at the door, Chan thought to ask about what was going on with Jeongin, and if everything was ok.

“You just seemed so frantic when you texted him earlier. I just wanted to make sure he’s alright.” It was so genuine and so Chan that Minho smiled at his concern.

“Oh yeah, he just… well actually it’s a really long story. One that I would hope to tell you someday.” Minho didn’t even know how to begin the story. He also felt like he needed Jeongin’s permission before giving away part of his secret. Even if he had told the truth to everyone he knew, Chan was different. Chan deserves the full explanation and the real truth. 

“Don’t worry about it, we have all the time in the world.” And with that statement, Minho knew that Chan was right. According to Jeongin they were destined to get married after all. And Jeongin was always right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I seriously appreciate it. Comments are always welcome and I look forward to responding once the authors have been revealed. 
> 
> Thanks again :)


End file.
